


Under the Moonlight

by PineappleQueen17



Series: A Boarding School AU [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17
Summary: Cessily deals with the fact Laura is a werewolf.
Relationships: Cessily Kincaid/Laura Kinney
Series: A Boarding School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Under the Moonlight

Cessily blinked at the wolf staring at her. The wolf, which was moments ago was Laura, blinked back. Cessily sighed. The wolf sighed. 

“Can you give me some sort of sign that you understand what I’m saying.”

The wolf nodded it’s head up and down.

“Huh. I’m not exactly sure what you wanted me to do with this information. Or if this is some really weird dream.”

The wolf did not respond.

“What do we do now? Go play fetch?” At this point Cessily’s voice was getting higher and higher.

The wolf stood up, and for a moment she thought she was leaving. Instead, it got up, turned around, and gave Cessily a solid thump in the face with a very hairy tail. 

“Well what do you want me to do?” Cessily yelled, throwing her hands in the air. She was not afraid that at this moment, she was sweaty, tired, and maybe a tad bit hysterical.

The wolf continued to say nothing. It occured to Cessily, that maybe Laura didn’t know. Maybe, Laura didn’t know how Cessily would react, but trusted her enough to show her anyways. Maybe she was scared and lonely and really just wanted a friend right now. Cessily felt like a lousy friend.

“Do you want a hug?” Cessily offered.

The wolf- Laura did not move. Cessily broker into a grin. Her friend was notoriously anti- touch, carefully avoiding anything more intimate than a handshake. The lack of movement indicated that yes, she would like a hug, but she did not want to admit it.

Cessily scooched in closer and put her arms around Laura. It was awkward, (On both a physical and emotional level) but she did it anyways. She reckoned it was better than doing nothing. 

After what felt like an eternity she let go and gave wolf Laura some breathing room. “Okay, so you're a werewolf. Or some other weird creature, but at this point I’m gonna call you a werewolf, for lack of a better term,” Sensing no disagreement, she continued. “This is obviously a lot, and really weird, but I want you to know I’m here to support you. That being said, there's not really anything I can do, so I’m going to go back to my room to catch some sleep. Okay?”

Laura gave a short, sharp bark, and shook her head side to side. 

Cessily gave a brief sigh. 

“Why not?”

Laura paused for a moment, thinking about how to convey her thoughts without words. She ended up putting her front two paws up on the tree, and falling gracelessly down on her side. She looked at Cessily with expectant eyes.

It took a moment for understanding to flush through Cessily’s head. “Oh! You’re worried about me falling off the tree!”

Laura shook her head yes.

“Well, there isn’t another option, unless werewolves have some neat teleportation powers I don’t know about.”

Cessily could’ve sworn the wolf  _ rolled her eyes  _ at her.

“Do not give me that look. You’re a literal werewolf, you could at least have some useful characteristics. That being said, I should be fine climbing back up. Also, as of right now I don’t see any alternatives.”

Together, the two girls got up and walked in silence back across the fields. It was insanely hot and humid, and Cessily had to stop and swat at mosquitos that congregated on her arms and thighs. But other than that, Cessily wouldn’t necessarily  _ complain _ about the walk. Sure, the heat and the mosquitos weren’t pleasant, but if she could block out that, she was taking a walk under the moonlight with her crush. Well, she also had to ignore that her crush was currently a wolf, but other than that it was fine.

Once they got back to the tree underneath Cessily rooms they both paused. One of them unwilling to say anything, and one unable. 

Cessily was struck with a strong urge to pet Laura’s head, but decided that would probably be breaking some sort of werewolf etiquette. So instead, she smiled and said goodbye and began her journey upwards. It was actually a little relaxing, because she had to put all of her effort into not falling, and therefore did not have the time to think about everything that had just happened. Once Cessily had reached her window, she looked back to find two green eyes staring at her, making sure she had reached the top safely. 

With that Laura finally turned around, and started running. She raced across the fields of moonlight, until she finally disappeared into the dark forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I plan on continuing this series, because it's something to do when I just want to write and do something fun. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I hope to post more stuff soon!


End file.
